


Peace in the Universe

by awayIwillfly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Low quality, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awayIwillfly/pseuds/awayIwillfly
Summary: Reader tries to encourage Valkyrie by telling her about her powers.Note: Reader is either in denial about the deaths of Heimdall and Loki or they’re still alive, your choice.





	Peace in the Universe

You opened your eyes, groaning as you pushed yourself from your bed…well, actually it was the seat of the escape pod you were in. Brunhilde had led the Asgardian escape pods to Earth, and you had been stranded in the middle of nowhere for a day. You kept trying to contact SHIELD but for some reason, they weren’t responding. This kept pissing you off because you remember how quickly they came to fix Tony Stark’s mess in Sokovia, but when _you_ have a couple hundred Asgardian refugees who need asylum, they fall silent.

You got out of the escape pod and went among the other Asgardians, who were organizing plans to find sustainable food and shelter until help arrived. You wanted to join them but you didn’t feel welcome. Since the invasion of the ship where you had to leave Thor behind, you were the only non-Asgardian left in this camp, and you only had one friend left among them.

Speaking of which…

You began to search for Brunhilde, and found her at the edge of the pod camp, squinting up at the sky. Her arms were crossed over her chest, she looked like she was searching for something. You stood beside her and looked at her.

“You look lovely today,” she scoffed and gave you a look that read “good one, smartass”, and returned her gaze to the horizon. It was true that everyone had been through hell in the past couple of days, and certainly looked the part, yet you still found yourself admiring the Valkyrie as war-torn as she was. Maybe that was just a symptom of your feelings for her.

“I don’t think the others survived,” Brunhilde said. You looked at her again, and her eyes were closed. She sighed and leaned her head downward, unwilling to continue to face the sky. You could see that it pained her to say her fear out loud, and you attempted to comfort her by putting your hand on her shoulder. She did not respond, her eyes remained shut.

“Don’t lose hope, Brunhilde,” you said. “We will see our friends again, I’m sure of it.”

“How can you be?” Brunhilde’s voice shook slightly as she said this, and you could see she was fighting so hard to hold herself together. She’d been through hell too many times. You thought for a moment, and then you withdrew your hand from her shoulder.

“Did I ever tell you about how I got my powers?” you asked her. She opened her eyes and turned toward you before shaking her head. You began conjuring different trails of light between your hands as you told your story.

“When I was a baby, a group of these religious guys found me at the base of this tree they worshipped at,” you told her, shaping your trails into a bright, colorful tree. “They believed that everything in the universe worked in tandem to achieve some Great Goal, what that goal was, would be learned once the universe achieved complete unity. A kind of unity where there was only peace and every living being had complete freedom.” You projected an image of colorful humanoids holding hands together, looking to the heavens.

“When they found me at their tree,” you continued. “They believed it was an act of the universe, and that I would be instrumental in bringing peace to the universe. One of their magic wizard guys picked me up and they all blessed me, which gave me my powers of protection,” with this, you project a shield and sword. “That’s why organizations like SHIELD were always on my ass, but that those people also gave me a second gift which is way less popular.” You looked back to the sky and held your arms out like you were trying to catch raindrops. “They also bound me to the universe, so any time there’s a disruption in the course toward peace, I would be able to feel it and correct it. That would include the deaths of instrumental players in the quest for peace.” Brunhilde watched you, silently urging you to get to the point.

“I don’t know if I believe in all that,” you admitted. “But I have felt these things like they said I would, and they’ve given me hope now.”

“When our ship was invaded,” you told her. “I felt the deaths of the Asgardians on board, every single one. But when we flew away, I kept waiting to feel the loss of our friends. I knew I would feel a tremor if the universe lost Thor, Heimdall, the Hulk, or, _hell_ , even Loki.” You smiled to yourself. “But I didn’t. It never came, that’s why I believe they’re still alive.” You dropped your projection and grasped Brunhilde’s hands in yours. “Whatever this is, I know that when it’s all over, we’ll all still be here, together.” Brunhilde looked at you with tired eyes and gave you a small smile as she held your hands tighter.

“You really are naive,” she said, but not to be unkind. There was admiration in her eyes.

“I’m more realistic than you give me credit for,” you smirked at her. Suddenly, you realized how close you were leaning into her, and heat rose to your cheeks. Brunhilde noticed this and her smile grew ever so slightly, you leaned closer to her.

“Brunhilde,” you breathed. “Can I kiss you?”

She laughed lightly and kissed you herself. It was soft but still passionate. Brunhild wrapped her arms around your waist as you moved your hand to her shoulders. You both smiled like idiots until Brunhilde broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against yours. You looked at each other with so much affection, you felt like your heart would burst out your chest.

In this moment, you knew that there was hope for peace in the universe. One day, the troubles that always seemed so endless will be far behind you, and you will be with Brunhild. Your only worry will be how you will your next day and your only sadness the most trivial things in everyday life. You will be happy, you know it.

“I’ve wanted so long to do that,” you told her. Brunhilde leaned away from you, now caressing your face.

“Y/N,” she started. “I-”

WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRR

Above you, a helicarrier appeared, and you recognized it immediately.

“ _SHIELD_ ,” you whispered, you snapped your head back to Brunhilde. “It’s SHIELD!” You broke away from her and shouted to the camp “Everyone, help has arrived!” The people who heard you began cheering while others looked on in amazement and spread the word to the rest of the camp. Grinning widely, you grabbed Brunhilde’s hand and kissed her on the cheek. “This it, Brunhilde. This is where things get better.”

Brunhilde smiles at you and pulled you to her to kiss you again. You wrapped your eyes around her as the rabble cheered on.

And then you felt it.

This feeling was different than all the others, it was so dull and hard-hitting that it almost made you sick. You ripped yourself away from Brunhilde and gasped. Brunhilde looked at you with concern and kept a tight hold of your hand.

“Y/N,” she said. “What’s wrong?”

“Something’s happened,” you choked out. “Something terrible.” You heard a shrill scream from the camp, and you looked up and saw exactly what was causing this tremor.

Asgardian after as Asgardian turned to dust throughout the camp as their loved ones shouted in horror. The sight stunned you, and only Brunhilde’s voice broke you from your trance.

“No!” she cried out. “This can’t be happening!”

“You’re right,” you agreed. You began to run towards the camp. “There must be something we can d-” As you spoke, you turned to dust in front of your would-be lover. Brunhilde screamed.

“Y/N!” she cried. No, _no_. This can’t have happened again. She can’t have watched someone else she loved die right in front of her.

Brunhilde sank to her knees and ran her hands over the ground you’d just been standing on, hoping she could somehow find what was left and piece you back together. But it was no use, you were gone, along with another half of her people. Brunhilde sobbed and clutched her hands to her chest. Oh Gods, why couldn’t anyone stay? She’s lost everything now.

Unless…

Brunhilde snapped her head up to the helicarrier, her grief replaced with an angered determination. There had to be an explanation for this madness, and whatever this was, she _needed_ it to be reversed, and she would do it even if it killed her.

She will not lose her people, and she will not lose you, too. This is _her_ only hope for peace in this universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! Please follow my tumblr (imagineforamoment) and send requests for more content!


End file.
